


Gates of Hell

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas shops online. If you don't know what Gates of Hell are, google them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gates of Hell

Lucas stared in shock. AJ was kneeling naked at the foot of the bed wearing it. Lucas had bought it as a joke. He'd seen it on-line on one of those sites and ordered it, but once it had arrived he hadn't known what to do with it so he'd tossed it into a drawer and forgotten about it. But now it was back. AJ had obviously found it and thought Lucas was into that kind of thing. Which he wasn't, no way, not him, except he'd never seen anything as hot as AJ wearing it and waiting for him.


End file.
